Elsword: Darkest ends
by Fun78here
Summary: After 3 or 4 years defeating Rams army and restoring peace to call creatures and nation, the time is near. But Ram made new comrades and the days of winning the war will be difficult. Who are these new enemy's? Rated 13 and up; Adventure/Romance/Mystery/hurt and comfort/friendship/tragedy
1. Chapter 1

_Episode 1 _

_Beginning _

In the green grass field where little children from ages 4-7; playing and laughing together the whole day, and they will never stop having fun. "C'mon guys! We're going on an adventure!" The red headed boy said holding up his wooden stick that was found on the ground. Then all of the 6 of them shot up their fist cheering and followed their leader with laughter and happiness filling inside them. Until… Fire spread around them and appeared in an area where people screamed in terror! The 6 children were afraid as well.

"W-what's going on-"But before he could say anything else, he turned around to look at his friends and suddenly found out, they were all gone instantly. The boy's eye turned very wide in great fear. "Guys!? Where are you!" He stood there crying out their names and turned around left and right and on the back of him then suddenly, he was stab. From behind by a large sword that penetrated through his chest violently making the boy looks straight up in pain. His mouth opened and blood splash out. From an angle distant, the red headed boy was now, a Lord Knight. His age changed and the clothes were more armored. Now he was off the ground and his body slide down more on the sword, and stop as it reach about an inch close to the handle. More blood splattered out of the boy's mouth and his vision became weaker. Then his head twitch to the right and saw buildings on fire. Then he look to the left and saw, nothing. Nothing else as his vision became dark, as the piano on the background played fearful throughout the vision he sees. Suddenly, a voice of a girl appeared saying and yelling,

"Oi! Wake up sleepy head!" She yelled and yelled again calling his name. "Helloooooooooo Els-" Suddenly Elsword sat straight up fast and his eyes opened with the same emotion-as if he was getting suffocated; his body limb forward making his back into a curve shape, and taking heavy breaths of air going through his lungs and out. All of that made the purple-headed girl who was sitting next to him fall off from her chair. "Ouch!" she yelled and sat straight up, rubbing her back head. The Void princess looked straight at him frowning. But when she had a chance to stare at his eye, the Void Princess notice that something, was going in his head; which triggered her to be suspicious. "Hey!" She called out to him but, he didn't even respond, as he put his hand on the chest where the spot was; when he was penetrated by a sword in his dream. But it didn't make the Void Princess worried as she was ignored by him and thinking that the no-good-almighty-Lord-knight was pretending that she wasn't here. So she took act and crawled up to his bed and goes in front of him and kneels. Still the boy was breathing heavily. But again it didn't worry her and she raised her left hand and prepares to slap-apparently to get his attention for once. Then, when her hand came down, her body limb forward to much and causing her to fall towards the boy; she screams out of control closing her eyes tight.

_Silence…_

"Hey Aisha? What are you doing?" She snap opened her eyes and finds her hands on his bare chest. Unlikely, the Lord Knight's armor is not on him-nor his shirt. For that moment, he was shirtless. Which has made the Void princess, AKA Aisha, blush a bit out of control. Her face reaches' the limit where she cannot move an inch. But, if you readers can picture or make a scene in your head, you'll find Elsword, a Lord knight, who he wrap around one arm over Aisha's back waist all, shirtless. But for some odd reason, Elsword's face is not showing any odd emotions at all. With no response from the girl who apparently blush-frozen, he sigh and lets her rest on his chest. But when-after he sighed, Aisha pulled away quickly because she can't take much more of her blushing.

"S-so you're f-finally a-awake for a particular reason! Eh-he-he!" She fake laugh blushing and looking down making her also, fake smile. But her smile turned into like sound waves. '_I can't believe… I…Can't…Believe…I… did…that…!'_ she thought. Then Aisha looks up at him shyly. Elsword was confused about what she meant of Particular reasons. But he shook his head and chuckled lightly, and gaze out of the window as he sees Rena, a Grand archer, Raven, a Weapons taker, Eve, a Code: Battle Seraph, and Chung, a Deadly chaser. All four were outside fighting each other as training in the garden. He smiled calmly when suddenly Aisha, crawled next to him to see what Elsword is staring at. Elsword turn his head to look at her. His eyes started from her butt, all the way to her head and face. Suppose you can say he is, 'Scanning'. From head to toe looking at her pose. Then Aisha had a strange feeling she is being spied. But she is not as Aisha turned to face Elsword-finding him gazing at her.

"Hey Elsword" She called, "Are you okay?" It took about 6 seconds for him to get her attention.

"Huh..? O-Oh yes Aisha?" he replied turning his body and placing his bare feet down on the hard-wooded floor. Aisha scans him the same way he did.

"Are… Are you okay Elsword?" said repeated suspiciously leaning her face closer to his. He looks at her and nodded.

"Yeah… I am… don't be so worried…" he said with his tone close to whispering.

"Well… If you need anything! I'll be outside training with the others okay?" She said happily and gets off the bed and leaves the room without closing the door. Elsword watches her exited out of his room and look down at his feet. Then he looks' his hand and clinches it trying to forget the dream he saw. It will still haunt him someday if he only remembers something that will be familiar to the dream. Finally he stood up and walks toward to the window and sees Aisha going towards them. Elsword looks at his friends training and stood there for a moment. While down at the peaceful garden-which it turned out to be a training ground, all five of them pointed their weapons at each other; preparing on who will strike who. Then only one spoke.

"So who's it going to be? Aisha?" The Grand archer spoke with an evil tone.

Aisha, the Void princess, smirks and talks back to her. "Well what about your BOY-Friend behind you? Rena and Raven.." she said evilly laughing teasing both the Taker and the Archer. It made Rena blush red all of a sudden in embarrassment.

"Pfft! What?! Not really!" she tried not to let Aisha look at her blush to give off evidence. Then her eyes looked up at Raven who he is just gazing at her. Rena notice it and gasp as her cheeks turned light red. She doesn't even know why is Raven gazing at her? So she questions herself that in her own head. '_Why is he gazing at me for…is he..'_ Suddenly her blush became darker than before. '_Thinking about me?!' _her hands started to shake violently and out of control.

"Rena?" the Taker called out her name and she snap to his attention.

"Y-Yes!" she replied timidly still blushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" He said smiling at her. The Archer was surprise for him to say that right at her. Then her blush turned smooth red and her eyes averted away from his slowly.

"…Yeah…" she replied in a quiet tone that can barely be heard. Raven nodded and put down his sword.

"Alright!" he shouted to all of them, "Shall we take a rest?" he said looking at each of them as they all put down their weapons.

"Yeah I guess… Besides I'm tired and almost worn out." The Deadly Chaser answered his question as the others nod and agreed with him.

"Okay then!" he said and all of them took their long rest. The 3 girls took a rest under a tree and fall asleep lying beside each other back to back. Except for Eve the Battle Seraph-who is just awake and gaze at the sunflower in front of her. Then there's the Weapons taker and Deadly Chaser playing a card game called speed on the table under the tree next to the girls. As they all take a rest, a ukulele played on the background with a soundtrack of _Over the Rainbow. _A title then appeared behind the Deadly Chaser named Chung titling, _Elsword: Darkest ends. _By it appeared a line of producers (Just think you made this along your friends or something). Then it faded when Elsword finally came out the house and the door close behind him by itself. He took a big breath and puffs it out. He felt so happy and relaxed that he can't understand why. Then with his eyes, he scans the whole garden and finds his friends resting, from their training. Raven saw him behind Chung and calls out his name.

"Hey Elsword! You've finally woke up?" He said with a smile. Chung twisted his body around to see who he is talking to. And it was Elsword whom finally awoken from his bed. He then smiled with him. Then Elsword heard his name and look at Raven, the weapon taker, and smiled walking towards both of them.

"Yup!" he replied. "But… I had a tough nightmare and…" He sits down with a groan next to Chung and continues. "Aisha woke me up by yelling at my ear…" Chung and Raven giggled at him.

"Well you two might have gotten along roughly." Chung said recumbently shuffling the cards. Then his tone change in curiosity; peaking out one eye at him and said, "Though I have a feeling… You've change somehow… What happen?" His eye's then focus back on shuffling the cards and finally sets the game. When he said that about him and Aisha, he blushes lightly; but when he changed the subject. Elsword already notice that. Both Chung and Raven were waiting for an answer to come. But… It never came out of his mouth. He sat there staring at his holding hands turning into fist. Until then, he just smiled.

"I…I don't know…" was his answer. Raven and Chung look at each other worried and focus their eyes back at Elsword. The music faded at 2:30 and the wind blow gently, making their hair swift with it. Elsword on the other hand, looked at Aisha and other 2 girls with her. His eyes skip on to Eve. Now her eyes are about to close. He giggled at her tiredness. When the Code: Battle Seraph heard a giggle, her eyes snap open in surprise. The familiar giggle that sounds like Elsword, look at him as both made eye contact. Till then she blush light red.

"W-what…" she said recumbent; as for we all know that Eve is always calm and emotionless; except when it comes to battle and to Elsword. She's pretty emotional towards to him.

"Nothing" he said and with a bright smile and eyes focus on hers, "You look cute when your eyes are about to close-"

"That's because I was about-" Eve said brusquely until she notice what Elsword said to her. "D-Did you say I'm cute!?" she shouted at him and immediately got up. Eve marches towards him in rage and raise her left hand to prepare a slap. Chung and Raven just ignore them and played their game. For as Elsword, doesn't give a DAMN and stares at her. When her hand came down, he caught it by Eve's wrist. Eve was surprise and was pulled by Elsword. She gasps and closed her eyes, afraid what will happen next. Then she was close to Elsword's face. Their lips were almost 2 inches away from each other. When Eve opens her eyes slowly-but immediately snap open. When she saw her close to his face; red color appeared all over her cheek, and steamed. She was unaware of what is happening. Elsword close his eyes and sighs disapprovingly.

"You know your slapping is getting annoying sometimes.." Eve gulp and listen about what he is going to say as Elsword face up at her. "Do you know why I'm I doing this to you?" she shook her head left to right slowly. Her face is a little sweaty due to her maximum blush and warmth all around her. "Is to give you a lesson… that's all…" as he said that her eyes slowly open wide in surprise. But it's not just the lesson that gave her a surprise look. It was on how Elsword change. Then Elsword let go of her wrist and she backs away a bit. As she backs away, Eve fall down faintly due to her heart racing faster. Also her blushing heat as well. But before she hit the ground, he caught her quick. He investigates her slowly, stroking Eves hair gently and lays her back down with the others. When he goes back to Chung and Raven, both glare at him-surrounding Elsword with dark force.

"Elsword… that's so mean…" Chung said like a mad old man would talk like as he shuffles his cards slowly. Elsword sweat-drops as he was struck by their dark glares

"W-what? It was getting annoying anyways!" he tries making an excuse. But it didn't affect them both. Then Raven jumps in to the conversation pulling out suggestions.

"Then why not let her slap you instead…" basically that was a good a suggestion. But he does have a point-which Elsword doesn't get.

"What does that suppose to mean!" he shouted at him and Aisha and Rena secretly, joined, in.

"What a mean thing to do." Both said crossing their arms, and shaking their head. Then he immediately turned around.

"When did you guys wake up!" The poor Lord Knight was being judge, or I should say, being trail by his fellow comrades. Till then he pouted for a minute, and lets out a laugh; as they also laugh with him. Time skips by in a fade, and now Rena and Aisha place flowers and style Eves hair while she was unconscious; laying on the soft grass. Both sat down Asia style while doing her hair. While then, Chung and Raven took their turn to nap under the tree that is next to Aisha's and Rena's. Elsword, on the other hand, just sit on the edge of the pond; stretching out his legs and reclining peacefully, into his relax manner. He lies down and his legs bent, and splash into the water-making his leg-pants wet. Then, he was being watch by Aisha. She was only just gazing at him-making her have questioning look.

"Say… Rena?" she asked still gazing at Elsword.

"Yeah-Aisha?" she answered lifting her head, facing at Aisha.

"Do… You… Think that Elsword change?" she asked with a tiring voice.

"Hmm…" Rena now turned and looks at Elsword as well and investigates. "Not really… why is it bothering you?" Rena lifts one of her eye brows-sending Aisha a questioning looks. Still Aisha didn't look back at her.

"Yea…" she responds, "It's making me worried tho… Now there is questions' in my head about what happen? How did he change into a relaxed person? When I yelled at his ear to wake him up… He just… Sat up fast from his horrible nightmare-yet doesn't even say 'Hey why you are here and why am I shirtless…"

"Hmm… Why is he shirtless huh?" Rena sends it out-whispering into Aisha's ear maliciously. Aisha went full steam blast around her face. When the steam cleared up, red color appeared on her cheek.

"B-Because I was…Um… Just… Checking! Y-yeah just checking! Just to make sure that he is alright before the fight!" Rena shook her head and sighed.

"You're not good at explaining aren't you…" her words struck Aisha's head and she fell back first to the ground. "Okay well let see…" she puts her finger on her own lip, thinking. "Well, while we were training, you were delivering a blow. Then Elsword tries to stop you-but he was too late… And he was knocks out… And you were deeply sorry plus you felt worried." Then Aisha sat up and nods slowly at her. "And you take off his clothes to examine or to say 'Check him out' hm?" She peak at her with one eye. Then Aisha went full blast of steam coming out of her face again. When it clears up, her face was red as a tomato. She flops forward and her body rolled down the hill. Rena's eyes snap on to her.

"Aisha!" she shouted. When she crawls, Rena trip over her own feet and fell back first. "Nya~!" while falling of course, with a tone of a kitten while Aisha is still rolling down the soft grass hill. Luckily it wasn't anything worst than a soft grass hill. Then Rena got back on her feet and saw Aisha still rolling down the hill, heading towards Elsword. "ELSWORD!" she shouted, "ELSWORD TURN AROUND!" Immediately Elsword heard his name and turns around quickly- to see what's going on? Then he look up and saw Aisha rolling down towards him as Rena in the back was yelling his name. Though it was plain and simple for him, because the only thing to do is to stop her from rolling down. He extends his arm in front of him and waits for her to come. When she is about an inch closer, he places her hand and stops her gently and suddenly, sweeps her up bridal style like so, and puts her on his lap. Then, all of a sudden, he used his ice powers and made a shade under them. The Ice of his will never melt-if only it was hit by fire. When Rena saw this, she was dumb found on what he just did? And of course his ice power from out of nowhere. "Eh… How and wha..?"

About until an hour, Raven and Chung finally woke up including, Eve and Aisha, from their unconscious nap.

"W-what happen?" Eve put her palm on the head so she doesn't feel any headaches.

"Can you remember?" said Rena as she fixes' Eve's hair neatly, along with the declaration's that was put on. Then Eve looks around trying to find Aisha.

"Say… Where's Aisha?"

"Down there with Elsword…" she pointed down the hill while fixing her own hair. Eve look where she is pointing and found her with Elsword under, an ice slope-that made a shade for both of them.

"Since when did he learn Ice powers?" Eve questioned herself and found the answer-at least 4 seconds. "Oooh… He had a Rune slayer class that's why…"

"Ahem!" then Chung appeared next to her and she turned, facing him. "You know… All of us can do that right Eve?" She nodded.

"Due to our current strengths and power, we are able to change any class powers only… Switch means I still have to servants that I can summon to protect me…" Then he faces her showing a questioning expression.

"Then where are they?" He asked. Then she put to fingers on her lips, and did a cowboy whistle. Once then, two servants of her (if I'm correct if their servants or robot servants…) appeared a sudden behind Eve-with both arms behind their backs.

"You called highness?" The one on the right that is a girl named, Ophelia (I think) and on the left of her is named, Oberon, with a sick-and-badass helmet.

Down in the hill Aisha open her eyes and saw above her was Elsword's smiling face. "You awake?" She immediately sat up with surprise-blushing looking face.

"W-What were you doing?!" He chuckled at her comment kick back against the slope hill.

"I was just checking you out…" with a smirk, Aisha went tomato on her face.

"O-Oh…" Then with a imagination in her head, "H-HENTAI!" The void princess, shoot dark orbs-basically F #King bigger than her usually orbs, and sent it straight at her. When he saw what's coming at him. He put his hand in front of him. As it impact on his hand, it disappeared. Aisha was so surprised to see her destructive orb gone. "EHHH?! HOW!"

"It's just starting to awake…" he said after her sentence a click fast.

"h-huh?" she doesn't know what he meant about 'It's just starting to awake.' Then Aisha thought about that in her head. '_What the hell does he mean? Does he mean about his powers about to awaken? Or his next class?_' Till then, she began to question herself. '_But still I'm going to kill this El-hole if the last thing I do!' _She then charges at him with a scream and with out Elsword noticing, whack on the head by a… LOG!? And fell down terribly unconscious

_**El-show! (With Chung Seiker the Tactical Trooper) **_

[The crowd scream and cheered and some yelled KAWAII, because of Chung that apparently almost look-like-a-girl. Chung is on the left side, sitting on a comfort chair and starts introducing himself.]

Chung: (K) Hello! And welcome to the El-show! I am your host, your game character, Chung!

[Another round of screams and cheers from around the Elsword fans (Which can also mean you guy's.)]

Chung: (K) Thank you! Thank you! In today's El-show! We will be interviewing a man named Adrian Lazaro! A man from America, state Hawaii, and a Fan of Elsword! Welcome!

[Adrian, is on the right side of the stage-also sitting on a comfort chair, but colored dark purple-while Chung's chair is white. He waved with a smile to the whole crowd. Then the crowd began to calm down and turn silent so Chung can start the interview; with a Korean accent]

**N/A: This is important so you must this-but its only one thing and cannot be that important anyways… For the people who don't where Elsword is made, it was actually made in Korea (south/north). NOW DON'T CALL ME STUPID OKAY IM JUST SAYING FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW (J*^*)J**

Chung: So, when did you heard of this game?

Adrian: Well I actually was told to get the game-by my friends. Because they all have that game and I don't. So before I start searching and downloading it, I look up for trailers to see if it can inspire me to play-you know like, if the game is good.

[Chung nodded and lets him continue]

Adrian: And when I look at the trailers, they were kind of nice and awesome. But when I look at the white trailers-or valentine's day, I've already experience… shipping… Aisha and Elsword…

[The crowd screamed and Adrian was so surprise to hear a crowd, yell so loud. It surprised Adrian as the whole Korean crowd explodes their shouts towards him.]

Adrian: Hehe okay!

Chung: (K) Well we will be back after the next episode! Bye Bye!

[He waves at the camera sending a goodbye message for those who are watching.]

**FOR ALL Y'ALL**

**I **

**LOVE**

**FREAKING**

**PLAYING**

**ELSOWRD **

**MY FAVORITE SHIPS ARE!**

**Ara & Add**

**Raven & Rena**

**Elsword & Aisha**

**Eve & Chung **

**WOOOO**

**Its been a while a while since I used fanfiction. Soooo BABY I CAME BACK **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter/Episode 2_

_The Change_

Birds chirping in the high parts of a tree, wind blows a bit hard through the grass making them swift, as the blossoms peddles fly off. Today was a beautiful and calm day. In a wide so, tall built wooden house-this was very well designed by Eve, and protected with a magic barrier by Aisha. In this house, are 6 so called "hero's" living here, and we all know who they are anyways.

Now they are having dinner in the kitchen hall. But Elsword was doing all the cooking with meat and what not, as Rena cook vegetables. Now since Rena's "race" don't eat meat, just vegetables… Holy Mother Nature can give them that… Well… They do eat vegetables a lot…Anyways, with Elsword having a big bandage-not those wrapping ones, but like a type of adult size bandage on his forehead, on the left. Plus he was doing multi-task cooking. Meaning, cooking something good by mixing with Rena's Veggies, making Rena having the easies job because she is only just doing the vegetables, with a calm mood, and also humming beautifully to her song. Based on fact of Elves; Women hum beautifully. In Rena's nation, many groups were formed such as, "Women 5", "The Duties", and "Goody Booty." And to show proof, there are wallpapers on the wall in Rena's room. And we will get to that when the time is night.

About then the food is ready. Elsword kick the door with a "Breach and Clear" kick pose, with plates of food on both of his hands. Then walks up to his gang which they were waiting for him and the Elf and place the food in front of them. He goes back to get some more for the others with rapid pace. As all the food is all place and for everyone ready to eat, Elsword was tired and breathing heavily. Poor Red-hair knight having to do this every each dinner time, except for Rena…

Rena exit out with a smile. Acting like a maid, she brings extra plates. On top of each one, is coffee like glass mugs with water poured inside. Both on her two palm hands, all balancing perfectly, and not making a single drop or shakes. But for some odd reason, Rena tosses all of them in the air. Making all off balance while in midair, and what does Rena do? Twirls around without giving a single care about the plates and coffee glass mugs… But surprisingly, all fall and landed PERFECTLY on table in front of each. The El gang was amaze as the plates and coffee landed perfectly! Only for Eve who just has a blank face, and made her mouth into an O shape… Her surprised face to be exact.

"Let us eat!" Rena cried out as they start eating without waiting for the Elf and the Red-hair knight to take their seats. The female Elf took her seat as Ophelia pulls out, and pushes the chair in a bit for her neatly, seating next between Raven and Chung. Same goes with Oberon and Elsword also, seating between Aisha and Eve. Once done, Ophelia and Oberon stood straight with chest out like a soldier. With their left hand behind their backs', and right arm lay on the stomach, both bowed about a 25 degree saying, "Enjoy your meal…" with respectful manners.

Levering back to their butler like pose both took a step back and watches the whole gang eat. All was nice and silent, everyone enjoying their nice meal. When the meals are eaten away and stuff in their stomachs, dinner is finish, and the silver-hair servants, does the dish cleaning. Rena and Chung clean the table, Elsword and Raven swipes up food particles that were drop and left behind; using a dust pan, and Aisha took out the trash by taking it out side to the back, and tossing it to its dumping area. Unfortunately, the trash is now formed into hill made out of trash bags… Well it isn't a big deal since Aisha is a mage.

The mage girl took long moments of thinking and figuring out how. Then some random idea pops into her head. Aisha took her wand from behind her back and wave it around and around like a conductor. All the trashes started to float in mid-air, bouncing to her tempo. Amazingly, they the TRASHES started playing an instrument depending of their size… Wow… In concert order row, each one played their own part. All making into a music piece called "Canon in D major". In the end of the piece, all just obliterated in fire! But no ash was left behind so that's a good thing.

When cleaning is all and done, everyone head up stairs, as we all know old going to sleep routine-but I know y'all have something different. The female Elf had already changed into her pajama with just a twirl. Her body glows and yes, at that moment she was nude. It was her favorite way to change job-classes', and clothes of her own! But for the changing clothes part, was her hardest part to do. She took a lot of practice that only took-not long than a year, but months.

As she was next to her bed, standing in front of it, Rena dolphin dive on the bed, and lay down with her face staring up to the poster that titled "Women 5"on the top. A Picture of 5 women elf's just chilling on the Mountain View area. But two were sleeping side by side against the wall-behind the view area.

After a long time of staring and scanning the poster, she turn her body where now gazing at the ceiling of a floating light orb above her. Rena felt tired as a sigh escape from her mouth. And she did take a bath just in case y'all were wondering. She rolls to her side of the bed and claps once to command the orb into a night light. In which, the orb still floats doing patterns of 3 colors green, crimson red, and purple. Delaying and appearing every 3 seconds. Her eyes shut gentle and drift away to sleep-even lazy to put over her own blanket.

Chung went to sleep immediately with his light orb off. He was very exhausted so he does wanted sleep so badly from all his cleaning chores. But strangely at first, for his hair is long… Why is that? Is because he wanted to? Or just for next training since he did change his job-class as Deadly chaser. As ALL of us know… Including boys… That "he" looks more like a "girl" and is MORE KAWAII as ever… Well strange as ever boys we just experience our first homosexual selves… Girls y'all fine-just don't think too much with him in your house having a "Nice time".

But we boys will have the last laugh because he will be taken-and I'm not going to say who and you not going to make me do! Anyways, Raven and all went to sleep peacefully in their rooms. Raven slept shirt less since he can, Aisha slept like a princess would, and Eve slept with her two cute flying robots cuddling into her arms. But the other one fall off the bed apparently.

Then finally Elsword!.. Elsword… Just laid there and stare at the ceiling for how long? His orb was place on a wooden desk next to him, his hair look a bit long while laying like that, both hands lay on his stomach, and… that's all… But, he was thinking back… About the dream he had yesterday night. With all the sounds of his childhood friends, burning towns-screams of peoples fear, and the stabbing death by an unknown monster or person. Also the bandage is off his head now since it was healed..

That took him long to think back, as now he was about to sleep. Eyes shut slowly, and drift to sleep as the moon light shine his face, but fades by the clouds blocking it. Everything went dark as like night would. But, a voice would call out and say his name, in his dream…

"Come on Elsword! I knew you can do better than that!" said the voice of a teenage girl.

"Just because you tell me I'm weak-doesn't help me at all Sis!" With a reply from Elsword that has turned into his little age, but the girl he was talking to, can't be appeared on her face nor appearance… Odd… Plus he didn't call her name yet.

The girl giggled at his reply. "Jeez Elsword! I'm not teasing you because you're weak!" the girl wined. At that plot, they were outside next to a village

Elsword puff out of disappointment, "Yeah you are!" wining also.

"I'm not! I'm not lying to you Elsword!"

"Yeah Elesis you are!" both wining back in forth to each other. Now the teenage girls name was given named Elesis and now knowing that she is the older sister, of Elsword. In his dream was more than a dream, but a flash-back to remember his sister. True that Elsword didn't see her for long periods of time and years.

But his eye lids open immediately, and with a soft pacify voice, he repeated as he replied from his dream Elsword awoken, "Just don't say you're stronger me…Elesis" Now morning has arrived as it was, and was now today, another practice before they could pack up and go somewhere else. Of course they won't leave the house abandoned anyways! BECAUSE IT IS BUILT SO BEAUTIFULLY than my house in minecraft that looks like shit-from the inside…

_THUD!_

From the noise of a loud drop of a person which obviously yelp out like an innocent cat. Elsword got alerted for a second since he knows that yelp was from Rena. As he peak's his head out of the door, he only saw not just Rena, but Raven on top of Rena.

He asks them both a question, "You two okay?"

Raven replied, "Yeah…" Then repeated the question to Rena looking down at her, "Are you okay Rena-". Unfortunately, Rena just came out of the bath… Her towel wrap around her came loose due to the fall and breast size. Raven blush and Rena slowly opened her eyes, seeing him.

She replied, "Y-yeah… You should watch where you are going and-WHA-WHAT!" Looking down at her towel coming loose and noticing he was on top of him, the Elf blush darker than him and kick his stomach-sending him fly to the other side of the walk way.

Standing up and tries to cover herself with the towel and looking down at him-saying with anger but fumbled words cause by the after reaction from her fall with Raven. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hentai p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pervert! Hmph!" Taking her focus off of him, she marched back into the room. Raven sat up with a groan holding the pain on his stomach; where the Elf kicked.

Elsword just look at him and greets Raven good morning like always, "Good morning Raven…" he said.

Raven looks at him and greets him back. "G-good morning to you Elsword…" The weapon taker stood up still holding his stomach, and walks into his own room, leaning a bit because of the pain spread on the stomach only.

Elsword went sweat-drop between the 2 since it was their first time which didn't happen and rarely happens… Mostly-we can say… Now the Silver head-still in pajamas, open her door and yawns… the sound… of that yawn will kill me anytime… It sounded like a cute little cat waking up from her nice yesterday… Ah…

"Morning Elsword…" the silver-long hair girl said with a tiring expression. She rubs her right eye and lowers her hand.

Elsword then look at her since his name was called and was greeted. "Morning Eve!" he responded. Eve walk down the hall way. Behind and along with her are Oberon and Ophelia. Both follow behind her as escort. Then all three walk down stairs for breakfast. While they are going there, Elsword took the time to now wake up Aisha.

Going down the hallway to the right to the end is where Aisha is located. Half way as he hears a girlish like voice was heard from the other room next to him from where Elsword is now standing when he paused. He was confused on that point. _'A Girl? No one told me a girl is living here…' _he thought.

Elsword turned the door knob and opens the door slowly. He took one step-peak from behind the door just incases "she" wakes up. Oh and top note! You should know who this "she" is, and yes that is right, Chung. He looked on the bed and saw only Chung's face popping out of the blanket. Kawaii isn't he, sleeping peacefully into sleep?

And uh… Heh… As we thought, Elsword was struck with shock reactions that stab him. He never heard him snore so girlish and cute before. Suddenly, he started to wake up now. Chung eye lids gentle open, and began to sit up straight. But- WHAT THE F &K WITH NO CLOTHES?! This strikes Elsword again… the second time at least.

"C-Chung?!" He said out loud. Chung heard his name and the direction from where the voice came from. There he saw in his sight, Elsword who appeared to be shock.

"Y-yes?" He replied titling his head and wows his voice just change all of a sudden…

Elsword tries not to be speechless by asking a two question's. "Why are you naked and w-what happen to your voice?!" he didn't raise his voice, only making his tone crack and soft like he was sick.

Chung was confused and answered, "What do you mean? It always been like this-"

Elsword cuts his answer off and corrects it. "NO YOU WERE A DEADLY CHASER AND YOUR VOICE WENT DEEP!" with his voice raises a lot. The girl-like boy finally knows why Elsword question him like that.

"Well because I like to try it! It's not like I'm going to change! I'm still who I am!" Chung answered his question happily. Like…a… boss…But the door _SLAMED _closes, and Chung sweat-drop in confusion.

"E-eh… what was that for?" said as he is bemused.

Elsword was behind the door and breathe heavily. Both hands and arms are laid on the door pushing to keep him balance. Then, shaking his head to forget everything, he goes and approach to Aisha's room. Before entering, he took a calm inhale. The red-hair places his hand and grabs hold of the door knob. Slowly twisting and turning the door knob, he push open, but the door made a screeching noise. Once he took his first step of entering a girl's room, he called out her name softly and gentle.

"Hey Aisha… You awake?" he called her name. And now entering and leaving the door open, the red-hair walk and stood next to her. The face of a sleeping girl, Aisha made him smile. He whispered to her "How many times do I have to wake you up…" Now this time, waking her up is different!

Shaking her gently waking up Aisha saying, "C'mon sleepy head wake up!" Giggling along with his movement, then the girl he was shaking, moaned under her throat. Aisha is beginning to be awoken.

"W-what…" Aisha wined.

Elsword stops shaking her to awake and instead pull-drag the blanket off her body. She flinch feeling the blanket instantly leaving her body. "Are you going to get up numb girl?"

Aisha blush at this mean red-knight-knows-everything-boy when he gave her a nick name. "S-shut up!" Aisha said not literally raising her voice at that point, but in a tiring way.

Then Elsword started to tease her. "My my… What have you been doing last night? Were you playing with magic? Or something else…" With a jerky-smirk smile on his face, and what he said… All of that was actually true. How?

Well telling by her reaction when she rolled to the other side of the bed; hiding her blush from Elsword and trying to lie. "I'm not idiot…" but in her thought. _"How does he know! WAIT! That has to be a guess! It has too!" _Well… from a Rune slayer, Elsword is very good on listening to thoughts.

"Oh so it is true?" The purple girl couldn't believe he heard that, but how as she ask him, like this...

Aisha gets off of bed and as she was vexed by his jerking voice and tone. When she landed on both feet, and near in front of Elsword, she began to throw a kick. "SHUT UP!" Refusing to ask back instead replaces with an attack, but Elsword dodge it. What we know about Elsword is his combat defense skill.

Elsword was surprise as he dodges another attack from the purple-hair combat defense. "Since when did you learn how to do combat defense?" said in calm mood, and also his face as well.

"How are so calm scared cat!?" she teased still trying hit the boy. "You should be surprised!" The last punch was now going to be a directly towards his face. But not for long as it was rejected by a catch. "W-What?!" stuttering in surprise.

The red-head boy smirks and pushes her away from him roughly. He smiled and made his stance. "Is that all you got weakling?"

The mage kept her balance from the stumbling. After that, she made her stance. "I've got everything… El-hole!" Ahem..! Now the intense battle is heating up! Who will win?! Elsword on the left or Aisha on the right!? Bid only up to $20!

Now as we wait and wait… um cowboy music please… There… Suddenly Aisha made her charge towards Elsword! But he didn't mind as he also did the same! Both clash with hits and blocks! Elsword did a back flip and did an accidental break dance movement; hitting Aisha's feet making her trip! OH! But Aisha is not giving up yet as she jump kick him on the stomach! Elsword was push back with a groan and hold the painful hit he received!

But meanwhile down stair's hearing all the movement's pound on the floor that can be heard under them.

"There they go again…" Said Chung as he sips his coffee and reading a manga book place on the table. Eve took little bites of her cinnamon toast bread. Then she looks up at the ceiling hearing all the movements banging above them.

"Should we stop them and tell them to come down and eat?" she said.

The female elf, answered her question while she was cooking breakfast. "Nah just let them be… If they miss breakfast it's their fault as so." Said ending with a disappointing sigh. But second thought went in her head. "Say… Where's Raven?"

Raven lean his head next to her neck on the spot where she can't see him since Rena's eyes focus on Eve. "What are you cooking?" he smells it next to her neck. Rena however, felt the air suck up; feeling the cold sniff air stream touching her neck. Blushing very, very madly, the Elf got scared and jump to the left side away from him and looks to him finally.

"R-Raven!" she shouted her name.

"What?" he looks at her still on his leaning position.

"D-Don't scare me like that!"

"But I was just seeing and smelling on what you cooking. Anything wrong what I did?"

"YES!" Rena yelled. She places her right hand on the spot where Rena felt the air stream. She then rubs it trying to not to let the nerve systems pick up the feeling and to keep that sensation. Then a loud thud-obviously above them was heard. All look up including the servants with curious looks. When that loud thud hit the floor above them, there were no movements

"Did Elsword get knock out by Aisha?" said Eve.

"I don't know… Let's go check it out!" said Rena. Now let us see who really won the fight.

Raven, Rena, Chung, and Eve including her two servants walk up stairs to check on them. As they were on top floor, they walk towards to the end of the walk way to the room of Aisha. About 0.5 inches close to the door, a wiping sound from Aisha of course, was heard. They began to stand and hear for about a minute. After then, Rena whose is near the door, place one hand and grab the handle. All think the wrong idea that Aisha actually killed Elsword. Besides, who would kill their own, friend, love one, or team mate? Of course US who are willing to play Halo 3 or 4, Hardcore team death match on call of duty, or any game that would lead us on killing our team mate "accidentally".

Rena Twist her wrist to turn the knob, and pushes to open. About half is open, as she peak in first. Then she entirely opens all the way to get a better view. But it also makes all who is behind her see too. Rena walks in first when she was surprise. Then came after were the others, as they surround them. What they saw was Aisha pinned down on the ground with her body laying front on the floor-including her face. Her two arms and hands were cuffed by Elsword. By that meaning, Elsword won. Now where's my bid?!

Elsword greeted them morning once more. "Hey guys! Is breakfast ready?" he ask. Rena and Raven were even surprise to see Aisha defeated. This is actually the first time ever seeing so. Elsword all ways get beat up by Aisha whenever he does something dumb or… unwise… Now the tables turn. Or will it be different.

All were speechless and had nothing else to say… Except for Eve of course… "Um… I'll take it as a yes?" he suggested since there are no response. The purple-haired girl began to cry. Horrible and ashamed to her own defeat against the red-haired boy. The red-haired boy look down at his defeated opponent looking at her as she cry's. The boy sighed and knocks off her crying. Tapping her head and letting go the purple-haired hands and arms.

"C'mon! Stop crying! You'll probably beat be me when we go outside so stop being a cry baby!" He said to her and walks away without waits. "C'mon guys let's eat! I'm hungry…" The boy walks between his gang when they make a path for him. As they made a path, eyes followed his movement.

About the time he goes down stairs, the whole gang look at each other. About a minute of worries shown on their face-except for Eve, two leave the purple haired girl alone. But only the blonde-haired Elf stayed with her. Then she helps her up and escort down stairs. Scene skip to the battle area.

Now everyone is in their job-classes ready to fight each other. And all are already in battle stances. Elsword is on job-class, Rune slayer. Eve on job-class, Code: Battle Seraph. Chung on job-class, Iron Paladin and this class made him now look LIKE a girl. Raven on his job-class, Blade master. Rena's on job-class, Night watcher... Sexy as ever… Last but not least, Aisha on class job, Elemental Master.

And yes she is done crying but sniffing which happens to us sometimes when we stop crying. All look at each other, making contact with one another. But uh… Aisha is just not but looking at the ground with a sad down face. Then she started with one attack mumbling out a command.

"Lighting shower…" All of sudden, tons of lightning strike on the ground at her opponents. All of the gang dodges not even knowing. Elsword dodge and suddenly clashes with Rena. With a fast reaction, he parried as two swords clashes and clashes. Both kept blocking each other's attack to prevent getting hit.

When Raven dodges, he clashes with Chung. Chung had already shot his canon at him. Raven didn't dodge and block it with his Nasod arm. The arm absorbs Chung's canon shot. But it made an advantage for Chung since it took a long time for it to absorb.

Chung charge at him, and swing his canon using it for a melee weapon. Raven moves his arm and reacted with a block. Then as both of their melee weapons are on block and push away from each other, they began parrying.

Eve and Aisha… Didn't actually clash into battle… Eve pat on her back softly. "There, there Aisha…" said comforting her. Aisha was sitting down, pulling her knees close to in front of her. Eve sat next to her as the two servants also join them but sitting down side to side

Anyways since they are not important to this scene but will soon later. We will go on to the four who are clashing in battle. Rena and Elsword were back into fighting stances breathing from there clashing.

"Not bad Elsword!" said Rena.

"You too Rena!" replied Elsword. They suddenly smirk at each other. Then again they clash once more.

Chung kept firing his canon. Cocking back and forth (Imagine that dirty) his canon as all the shots is trying to hit Raven, but he was so quick that nether of it didn't get a single direct hit. Raven however, came in closer and closer, dodging every shot. Chung wasn't surprised because it was part of his plan to strike. When he came closer and closer, Chung swings his canon as melee weapon.

But instead Raven use nuclear against him when he is wide open. Putting out his left hand in front him and shouting out a command. His hand appeared to have an orange orb coming out. But it became bigger, and was shoot out coming towards Chung. Unfortunately, it was too late for him to block himself.

Putting his canon in front him as block, about a diameter of the orb hit him. Chung yelps as he was hit and sent flying to the other side, and hit slam his back against a tree. He grunted holding the pain. About when Chung is going to stand up again, the sword of Raven was pointed at his chest. He looks up at Raven seeing his victory smirk smile.

"Guess I won that quick?" said Raven.

But Chung smirk also, "I'm not done yet!" Raven look confused. He thought Chung was defeated? But Raven was wrong when he was oblivious about Chung's canon next to his side. Chung grabs his canon and pushes it at Ravens stomach. Suppose you call this a straight hit, instead of a hit, he jabbed.

Raven pout out some air from his mouth. The force of Chung's hit was powerful and can be deadly. Now Raven was next to be sent away father than Chung to the other side. With no trees to stop him, he came rolling and hitting the ground repeatedly. 4 seconds and he stops rolling ending up lying down on the ground, body spread out a bit, facing up at the sky. He receives more damage than Chung. A big ripped hole on his shirt showing 6 pack abs. Including bruises and scar's from nether side of his body. Then he was defeated… that quick.

Seeing now the sun block by his opponent Chung, look down at him with a smile. "I got you!" He chuckled leaning down.

Chung puff out of anger. "You were lucky that's all!" he said. Chung lay down with him giggled.

"Don't be angry!" Chung said to him trying to calm him down. "You'll get next time!"

Raven sighed in admitting in defeat. "Fine…" They lay down out there on the hot sun. Until Chung place his canon and made and umbrella, from ice coming out of its top.

"Thanks…" thanked by Raven.

Meanwhile, on top Elsword and Rena's fight. Both shout out many commands as possible to defeat their opponents. But both are strong and have high awareness. Suddenly, on their last parry, as both blades clash hard, the element of their blades, explode and separates them from force.

Rena was sent flying and hit her back against the tree same as Chung. Elsword was also sent but instead of a tree, his back hit hard against an accent wall. His breath escaped out of his mouth and fall forward, lying face down. But, I would say a draw. Many bruises from their terrible landing, cuts from their opponents, and are all worn out.

"Ouch…" both mumble out loud.

Then Eve appeared taking a hard landing on the ground. She land back first and didn't have any emotions of pain. Sticking out a white flag from her left hand, and wave it around in the air showing defeat. And guess whose opponent she faces? That's right, Aisha.

"What!" Chung shouted. "That was my first win?!" Now you guess it, the gang is all looking at their score board. Chung, 1 win, 9 loses by Raven of course. Raven, 10 wins, 3 loses. Rena, 6 wins 3 losses, and 3 draws. Elsword, 12 wins, 18 loses and 8 draws. Aisha, uh… It'll be disappointing but, 17 win, 5 draws 0 loses. All because of Elsword, her favorite, target… Why? She won't stop defeating him. All had different reactions to their own score. Chung got down to his knees and cry's (so cute like a girl).

"Not bad…" Raven said judging himself.

"I'm getting stronger!" Rena said excited, twirling in happiness.

"Doing well miss…" Oberon said to Eve as he gave her a cup of tea, while Ophelia fix Eve's hair.

"Haha! Getting to where you are Aisha!" said Elsword to Aisha. But yet Aisha didn't reply, but a wining voice appeared. "Aisha?" he repeated her name. Looking at the purple-haired girl or elemental master, she starts to have tears coming down.

As she mumbles, "I-I wish I can defeat Elsword every day and make him my slave… but I guess that can't happen…" Meaning she is referring from this morning.

"I can hear you idiot…" Elsword said, vexed as he is.

After they reviewed over their score, the gang packs up, and set off. As the gang left the house and pack their luggage and materials needed and place on the wagon, they start to head off. The gang wave good bye to the two giant rock golems which Aisha summoned for them to watch over their gang's house, as the two waved back.

Oberon, who is going to pull the cart, asks a question first to the gang. "Are we all ready?" The gang nodded yes in response. Oberon grab on the two wooden handles between him, where their tips speared on the ground, stopping the wagon from moving, lifts it up and pulls.

It was easy for him to pull a wagon that has a heavy weight. All sat on the top with a roof made for them as a shade. Rena sat next to Raven fixing her own hair, as he took a nap. Eve took a nap also since both knew it would be long trip. She naps on Ophelia's lap with a blanket over her body to feel comfortable. While Eve's servant placed a hand on her head, and gently stroke's. Ophelia smiled when she look down at her owners sleeping face.

Elsword was sitting at the edge of the wagon, looking straight ahead on their path. Though he didn't look to happy, but calm. Then Aisha joined in with him. "Hey" she started saying.

Elsword look to his right seeing the elemental master. "Oh hey Aisha…" he replied. Then he is back on focusing down their path. Aisha also looks at the path.

"So… We're going to Ruben village?" she asks looking at Elsword to answer. The only she saw from him is a nod. Then she asks once more to get enough information. "And after Ruben village is Elders?" Elsword nod in response not even wanting to use his words. But Aisha just goes what he says, including his attitude towards her.

The blonde with Pikachu featured boy look at them. He made a curious face, then goes to Rena. "Hey Rena" he called, and she look at him. "Have you ever notice that Elsword and Aisha didn't fight in this time?"

The blonde Elf kept on brushing her hair and answered along as she notices also. "Yeah you're right! Sometimes I would hear them call names to each other, but I guess they're getting along slowly…" the Elf predicted.

"Well probably not…" The blonde like Pikachu said re-predicting.

"Why you say that?" The Elf asks, and suddenly stops brushing her hair laying the brush next to the sleeping taker, and looks at him.

"Because… Aisha is older than Elsword so… Never mind- I'll just go check on my canon…" He got up and goes to the back, towards his canon.

The Elf glance at the two he was explaining to. "Getting along are they" she said softly. Time skips and now they're heading to Elder village instead of stopping on Ruben, about to enter. Eve and Raven were already awake. Oberon entered through pulling along the wagon behind him. As they enter, Oberon made a destination and stops next to Hoffman's office building.

They entered in and said hello to them. Hoffman was suddenly happily and filled with hope. He fast walk to them and greeted them back. "Thank goodness you are all here!" The gang looks at each other worried.

"Are you okay Mr. Hoffman?" said Rena.

Hoffman shook his head showing the emotions of trouble. "No I am not" he said, "There had been reports of a clan named the 'Buldge', ready to attack the village!" Hoffman was afraid after he told them the news.

"How big is their clan?" Raven asked a questioned.

"I don't know!" he says. "But we'll need all your help to protect our village!" The Elgang accept his request.

"We'll be going then!" Elsword said to all and they head outside.

Meanwhile for the Buldge clan, all were hiding in the forest outside of elder. There are creatures from many races except for Elves and humans, which form the Buldge clan. All were waiting for a command to strike. The leader leading the clan is a lizard with heavy armor metal plates that not a single arrow can pierce through and a big one too.

"Sir!" one of the troops (Can be anyone you want it to be) came towards to him.

"Scouted anything?" says the leader.

"Yes sir" the creature nodded. "16 and 1 elf archers patrolling the walls from da top, and that's all!" We all know who that one elf is.

The leader laugh's at his creatures report. "Oh really? How weak these humans allowing only one Elf?!" He burst out another laugh. "This is the entertainment I like!" The lizard climbed up to the tree next to him, all the way to the top.

From there, he can see faraway using his scope and saw, 16 archers. Half are girls, and the 17th is the blonde Elf, also as Night-watcher. All of the archers were standing far-away from each other as possible. But then…

_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! (SX) _

The boom noises came from inside his area. As he notices looking behind him, his troops were sent flying out of the forest by a hit. As notice the boom, that they are being attack from behind, making him surprised but also in rage. The lizard was so anger, which is made his hands crush his scope.

Though… It was the parts he really hates, when yelling out, "NO ONE SURPRISE ATTACK MY CLAN!" The lizard's armor turned into his gigantic walking like machine, dropping down from the top and land hard. Luckily no one was near his landing area.

In the deep forest, the two fighters fighting against a horde of creatures with swords, daggers, short range elemental muskets, battle hammers, and bombs. Many of the creatures fail to get a single hit on them. But others didn't retreat or give up and be hostage.

"Splash-Explosion!" said the red-haired boy, throwing a bright fire sphere to the ground while mid-air. The Sphere set off like a nuke. It has a range that reaches about 5 feet. But it was little too short to hit a bunch of enemies surrounding him.

Luckily, he had someone on his side. "Chain burst!" said the purple-haired girl, with fire like-orbs, going straight to the enemy's in front of her. Many of the creatures dodge but some were mange to get hit badly. "Take that!" said the mage girl.

The rest of the Buldge army ran towards the village in retreat, which by the way, all didn't know what's happening in their backs. But the archers saw them, and suddenly draw their elemental arrows first. Some are fire, others were ice. Rena draws her regular attack arrows. Instead of one, she draws 4. 4 needles like sharp arrows aimed and ready to release.

So the night watcher gave the archers a command. "Release!" she shouted out letting go of the strings as it forces all her bows to fly to its own target-including the others as well. Chung, Raven, and Eve were in the village alerting all the citizens. They give them options for what do. And the one only option is simple… Hide or evacuate… Hide under a basement or evacuate as possible to just avoid getting killed!

All the forces in the forest were wipe out and defeated just by two fighters. Lying down on the ground defeated unconscious with spiral things on their eyes and with no blood flowing out of their bodies. Elsword was the one who puts his sword behind his back. The sword attach on his back like a magnet.

"Nice moves you got Aisha!" The red-head boy said in polite tune

Aisha puffs a cheek thinking taking his sentence as offensive… But he wasn't because she didn't hear the gentle tone. At first she thought he said it in a harsh tone.

In reply, "Just because you beat me in the morning doesn't mean you have to tease me!" Elsword turned around walking backwards and replied.

"This conversation again? I thought we are through with that?" He chuckled along his line. Then he turns around continuing to walk. Aisha looks at him and found surprising to FINALLY hear his polite tone.

"W-wait what?" Aisha seemed confused, or rather lost in thought. She caught up to him standing side-by-side.

Elsword sighs irritated and repeats. "I said we are through with that conversation okay? Now can we just finish this quest so we can defeat Ram before he turns the world into his world?" Leaving Aisha confused not by words but by his actions. As Aisha slowed down her pace and watches the red haired boy continued walking, she suddenly had a warm feeling.

Placing her hand on the chest of feelings, she whispered to herself. "Elsword did change… he's so kind, polite, and… and…" After having lost of words, the red-haired boy she was explaining to calls her.

"Hey! Aisha! Hurry up will you?!" The red-hair boy shouted and got Aisha's attention.

"C-coming!-WAHH!" Something landed nearly close to her as she flew across towards Elsword. For I would say it's faster to catch up that way! As gravel from the ground flew along with her, a shockwave, and big clouds of dirt, Elsword manage to catch like a football and on to his arms.

That shock was so deadly that many wound shots appear on Aisha's back due to gravels that are sharp. Aisha moaned in pain feeling the gravels pierce through the shirt and skin, beginning to bleed and stain her clothes with blood.

"Aisha!" he shouted out her name. Her eyes open like normal. Seeing her alive still, he asks a question. "Can you heal yourself?" Elsword was in full alert.

Aisha moved her lips and spoke soft. "N-no… I can only do it with two hands, but since the gravel hit my two back shoulders, I could barely move them... Even worst, the wounds are on my back… I don't think I will ever make it… This is my end Elsword…" She tends to give up since it was the wrong moment to happen.

Soon Elsword grab hold of her shoulders. All of a sudden leaning close to Aisha's face, their mouths, cup together. Aisha was surprise and squirms to get away. After a few attempts, she stops and… much likely close her eyes and drift into enjoyment. After… Lets say 1 minute of making out, he pulls away and lays her down. The purple-hair girl's blush was red afterwards. But though, Elsword didn't mean to do that on purpose. The only thing he did is borrowing her healing ability's as Elsword turn Aisha over and places his two hands on the wounds behind her back.

Soon, the wounded girl asks a question with the same tone. "What are you doing…" She tired looking behind her shoulders, and what Aisha can only see is green light appearing. And in many ways of green light, means healing.

During the healing process, fire burst upwards on every wound hole. Incinerating the gravels that were pierce inside, and then finally the wounds began to fade. Now Aisha's wound is gone, Elsword stood up and pull out his sword from behind his back, holding it with both hands, facing at the dirt dust clouds, and placing his sword in front of him preparing to fight.

Aisha didn't react to the healing or ask a question of what he did that made him grant healing magic yet. But she notice they will both fight towards an unknown enemy hiding in the dirt clouds covering its identity. Aisha quickly stood and goes to her fighting stance. After a minute of staring at only a cloud of dirt dust as it fades, we came to see again, the leader of the Buldge clan.

Unfortunately, he is a lot bigger than we expected. In simple measuring, he is the same height as a school bus standing, and the length is about 2 cars of Bugatti's. HEY! I love cars okay so don't complain why I measure by car names… And be smart because some cars have different lengths by bumpers, or by how the creator wants his/her car to look like. Why would I say her? Cars are made by men anyways. Well appropriate detail will have to come first to make the story more imaginable! Plus his head has veins on top coming down till his eye brows.

Anyways, when the cloud of dirt has faded, the lizard was already facing at them, and took a first strike on them first by punching the ground making spikes popping out until it stops to his target. Elsword reacted quickly and dash to the right and sweep up Aisha in his arms and back-dash away from getting killed. He puts her down and Aisha blush once more. She wants to hit him badly for acting like a gentlemen, but why? Elsword is kind and a lovely man (by all those fangirls out there), plus he even save her life, which is not the right time and place to do so!

The rest of the clan charging towards the village wall by accidentally panicking fights back since they are actually BEING attack. Raven, Eve, Chung, Rena and others, fight against these creatures. It was an easy battle for the humans since they have the Elgang on their side. As all clash and dash, shoot, and swing, the battle was over in 15 minutes before Elsword and Aisha met the leader the forest.

Rena and also other healers healed the defenders of Elder village, the other 3 help putting the creatures into the jail cart. When a large boom was heard, all 4 look's at the direction from where it came. And they were given a hint as a cloud of dust shoot up in the air, then another, and another.

Raven felt like Aisha and Elsword needed help. So he tells the other three, "C'mon let's go! Elsword and Aisha sounded like they are in big trouble." He sprinted towards the mark from where they heard, without giving them a head start to catch up to him. Then Chung sprinted, then Eve and her two servants sprinting along with their master two sides.

Rena was about to go last but before going, she ask the healers to do a favor. "Make sure your people to stay calm and say that the battle was over!"

"Will do in your favor!" replied one of the knights, and all except few who need to escort the prisoners down to Hamel, did as they were told. Rena watches them go through the gate entrance and into the village. Then she sprinted to the forest to catch up with her friends and to help Elsword and Aisha.

The lizard who commanded the Buldge clan was still fighting his 2 opponents. He kept throwing special ability's and attacks at them as possible. But he can't get a single hit, unless if he takes out the red-hair girlfriend… In every boy's weakness, is losing a love one so close to them.

"I see that you two are fast… It would be ashamed if one of you die, and the other, suffer in rage!" His voice and tone is still the same FYI (For your information). Elsword and Aisha looked confused. But it was a plan he had in mind. The lizard is an expert at strategizing his own attacks and troops on specific battlefields. First, he plans to split them apart from each other by using his spike attack that he did at first. Slamming his right fist down, a trial of spikes popping out of the ground straight towards them, but instead of going at one, he purposely separate them as the spike pop out in the middle of them. The red-hair boy dash to the left and the purple hair dash to the right.

With a smirk of evilness, he chooses the one that is weak. His 2 eyes follow the purple-hair girl, and throw tons of spikes at her only. Aisha land and suddenly saw the spikes coming at her. She doesn't enough time to reflect but to react with widen eyes. Aisha knows what will happen.

Elsword lands and looks at Aisha shouting her name, "AISHA!"

"Wonder wall!" Chung appeared shooting out his canon, and a wall appeared in front of her. Aisha flinches and closed her eyes. When she reopens, a wall appeared and every spike that tried to break it broke into millions of pieces. The wall disappeared faddily and the rest of the Elgang arrived on time.

Raven did his actions against the big giant shouting out a command, "Revolver canon!" Putting his arm in front of him, it shoots bullets that are the size of an IPhone 5. One hit the lizard's armor, and reacted by using 2 arms to form an X for blocking. About 16 shots were fired and explode off his armor creating another cloud of smoke around him. Raven smirk, thinking it did the trick. When Rena and Eve caught up, all made a line going from right to left (Any way you want them to be).

Chung got confused of Ravens arm. So he asks a question saying in a curious face. "Why can you use your arm when you are in a different class?"

Raven looked to his right at Chung and answered, "Because it is enchanted! I can still use it in different classes, but changing to weapon taker job class has more recent damage but, it can also affect my health…"

_BANG!_

The lizard lunch up and plans to land on all six of them. But they dodge away anyways. He landed hard again creating a deadly shock wave. But luckily they were far as possible. But the lizard's armor has large dents. And he wasn't happy to have it also… His rage was so high, that he roared like a monster with deadly red raging eyes. He charged at one of them, and that is Chung.

Chung fired rounds at him, but they all bounce off. So he dash before the lizards hand was about to come down and smash him. Elsword was next by jumping behind his back, and use fire magic to melt the armor or damage it. The lizard can feel the heat and roar in pain, trying to look behind him as Elsword tried to hold on, but had no choice to jump off his back. He jumps to the nearest tree branch, and was now Rena's turn.

"Go to the nether lands…" she whispered. Her bow was accurately aiming behind his back and on the spot Elsword burned. Her fingers release the bow and they pierce half way but stayed there, with the ends sticking out. Again the giant lizard roared louder in pain once again. Looking behind is a female Elf sticking out her tongue while in the same pose. The lizard sprint charged to ram her. Rena was prepared jumping a bit back and forth by sides and shuffling her legs. As he rammed the tree she was on, Rena jumped over him. In slow motion, she did a front flip, and shoots another bow on the spot again on the right position. The lizard roared, and we are back in normal speed. When she land, she called out to Aisha, "Now Aisha!"

Now it is the mages turn. She read off the book to cast a powerful elemental spell, saying in these words. "By the 5 elements of fire, water, earth, air, and lighting, I command all these elements under my favor, ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" Then after her last shout of command, she twirl her wand in front pointing at the lizard, and fire and air appeared off her wand, the ground made 6 boulders came out, storm above their area sudden appeared, and also water started coming down from the clouds, (If some of you didn't know, clouds contain water, including fogs. And that's why in most nights, you'll see your car or other ones car all wet. Clouds are also cold if we can touch them… *Cries* Go watch avatar the last air bender! And you'll know) and lighting stream down along with it.

The lizard doesn't know what is happening. Looking around at everything, the bows behind him was activated when it glows. Rena is also casting a magic spell just in case it doesn't work. As the water made a tentacle coming down slowly with lighting flowing and shocking around it, it speared down, floating boulders break into pieces and those remaining shoot like bullets. The air boosts them for better penetration, and every element thrown at him create bigger damage and random explosion made from above. Clouds of dirt form from the strike above and the shots miss due to low accuracy.

Rena waited for the cloud to clear. If he survived, she will trigger her spell. If not, there is no need. About a few minutes, it cleared that fast and most likely, he survived. Using his arms to block both head and face, but his armor was badly damage. Surprisingly, before he could remove his arm away, Rena reacted and shouts out a command.

"Circle of LIGHT!" Then a large circle appeared on the ground. It's a length wider than him, written in accent words. The lizard looks down and is confused but scared to what will happen to him. Then suddenly, a beam shoots up with him inside. The lizard yelled in pain. After 6 seconds, he disappeared and the circle faded away and storm moved and sunshine shined down. The Buldge clan, is over.

Back in Hoffman's office, "Thank you for the protection! Your quest is finish, and the reward for you all each is 120,000 coins of gold just for your trip! And don't worry; I have more gold stored in the deeps of this area!" The guard gave them each a sack bag containing the same amount.

"Thanks Hoffman!" said Elsword.

"It was always a pleasure to have y'all here in our home town village…" Hoffman bow a bit in front of the 6 and back.

"We must be going Hoffman. We need to continue our journey and defeat Ram before the whole world will fall into his new playground of darkness." Rena said to Hoffman, excusing the gang to leave and continue on. He nod in understanding, and all left the building. They all got back on the track to their journey.

Now they are on the tracks once again. Rena and Raven play a card game called speed. Chung and Eve sit side by side watching them play. Ophelia was also watching standing behind Rena. Elsword is back to his sitting place watching the track. Aisha looks at him now not thinking about hitting him, but about the kiss. Aisha place a finger on her own lip remembering the kiss Elsword gave her. Then she lowers and lays her hand on her chest, and walks towards Elsword, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Elsword!" she greeted him.

"Hi Aisha…" he greeted back not looking at him. Aisha was afraid to ask question when she blush madly in tomato red. She can't stand that kiss. Aisha had the moment stuck in her head. But she asks herself in thought, why? Throughout their lives, they fight non-stop, argue, but sometimes help each other when it comes in battle. Aisha tried to speak, but was hopeless. Now all she could do is to lay her head on his left shoulder.

Elsword look at her action feeling the weight push down on his shoulder. "Aisha? What are you okay?" he asks.

She replied rudely, "S-shut up and just mind your own business…" Aisha didn't raised her voice nor slap his face.

Elsword sighs and replied; "Ok fine" and face back at the track. Aisha felt happy and warm happiness inside, and she closed her eyes when feeling the feels.

_**El-show! (With Chung Seiker, the tactical trooper) **_

[Many fans around the stage area yelled and screams, people wave or did something when facing the camera.]

Chung: (K) Hello once again! I am Chung your Elsword playable game! We are very sorry we'd delay early on the day we started, but we still have the author Adrian here as we continue our interview!

[Adrian did a hello salute, sitting on the couch still.]

Chung: So Adrian, don't mind telling a little about you if I may ask?

[He nodded and accepted his question. Then he starts off, and everyone quiets down and listens.]

Adrian: Sure! I am a very nice guy, sweet, funny and fun, and random. I am always quiet when I have no friends to talk or play with because of important things they need to do or go, and that's probably it.

Chung: Where are times you are sweet?

[Adrian suddenly froze to that question. In his head might be, "Is Chung really asking this question?" Or "is that question directly for you?!"By any means he is willing to answer the question… Even though Chung looks cute, adjusting his seat, he continues answering.]

Adrian: Well… When I confess, if someone needs comfort, to their friend, and for valentine's day!

[Chung's light blush went up a bit darker color. But he is still smiling asking another question.]

Chung: Are you taken?

Adrian: Yes I am…

Chung: Is your girlfriend cute, nice, or anything that attracted your attention to her?

Adrian: Well… at first we were force to date, then we fake it, after a few talks about ourselves, got interested, face time for the first time , I comfort her when she was hurt, she said I was sweet, and… We ended dating…

[Many awed on how cute his story goes. Adrian blush embarrass and look to his side avoiding contact. Chung just covered his own mouth and awed tilting his head.]

Adrian: A-anyway… On to the next question!

[The scene skips as an animation of a page turn the screen and on to the next scene. Now the crowd is calm and listening and watching, as Chung continued the interview.]

Chung: So what we heard is that you've been playing a lot since you love combo games correct?

[Adrian nodded as an answer.]

Chung: And you stop playing since we know that you had no friends playing with you because of summer, their plans, or important that you can understand from your friends… Tell us; was that game your favorite? If so, did you continued playing and what made you continue?

[Adrian scooted back and adjusts his sitting to feel a bit more comfortable before answering.]

Adrian: Well… I was playing this game I bought for free on xbox for gold members, called Dust, an Elysian tail. When I first played half of the game I was a bit surprised. But more and more, I was feeling… Well… Overpowered because of the many combos I made! Then I was thinking, "Sh** I have to play Elsword…" Because I know I miss out on a lot of events anyways, but I should be fine.

[Chung oh a bit and continued.]

Chung: What was your highest combo?

Adrian: 83 combos!

[Many was surprised, others was also but jealous at second. Now the question is going to be different and is based on the story that the author wrote about.]

Chung: So Adrian, about the story called _Elsword: The infinity sword_, what made you make this story, why, and are there anything that you are willing to change or stay the same?

Adrian: I've been reading Fanfiction off of every ones story of ships from romance to drama mix. And it turns out that I felt like I need to do this! When I heard that _Blade and Soul_ came out into the anime, I feel like I wanted Elsword to be in also. But I know few problems about why it cannot. It is very simple which is, job change. But since that is fix thanks to me, I took the age from bottom instead from top, going down because it will not make sense. And I let the characters-including you, to change classes. From 1st to 2nd job change from different sections you all mastered.

[Chung nodded when he felt interested.]

Adrian: Also about the story I wrote, there are many things that I want to change or adjust before go on… First is the title because since Elesis, Ara, and Add are on the list, and Elesis is forever alone because all the others are shipped, I made a character in my head best for her, and then I can continue on, name Kouroi…

Chung: That's… (K) A lot of work…

[Adrian know the next words he said and replied.]

Adrian: Yup it is… But that's why I have summer…

Chung: Well that's it for our time! Thank you Adrian for coming!

[Adrian shakes his hand with a smile.]

Adrian: I'll be inviting other Elsword story fan writers here!

Chung: Good glad to here! See y'all next time! (K) Good bye and have a nice day Elsword fans!

**End of chapter**

**Well… sorry for this long wait but I got my head banging on this story of mine. I need adjustment, changes, everything to make this story better and more understandable. Anyways thanks for reading! See you when I make another chapter! PEACE**


End file.
